


downlow

by japastiel



Series: Star Wars Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Damerux, Dirty Talk, Gingerpilot, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux requests a meet up with Poe Dameron</p>
            </blockquote>





	downlow

**Author's Note:**

> for my kink meme prompt [[here]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-meme)

Poe slides his hands over his slicked back hair and tugs at the edge of his starched sleeve. The shoulders of the uniform shirt are a bit too tight and if he makes any sudden movements he's sure the two buttons barely holding the fabric together over his chest will pop. But this was part of the agreement. He knows exactly how he ended up here, in this luxe hotel room, paid for by filthy first order credits. He also considers that he might be going completely insane. 

 

He had walked in and expected Hux to be waiting for him. But all he found was his uniform hanging perfectly laundered with a note pinned to it.  _ Put this on. Send your clothes to be cleaned. H _

 

He had easily dropped his undercover civvies to the floor and sent them off to be cleaned by the hotel staff, and realized that Hux had this uniform, one exactly like his own, altered to fit Poe based on gauged, guessed measurements. Hux had seen him-- all of him, but the shoulders still pulled and the chest wasn’t quite broad enough. But his spacial awareness and memory is impressive. Very impressive. 

 

Poe pulls the greatcoat, pintucked and tailored to precision over his shoulders and looks in the mirror. Something’s amiss. He shakes his shaggy curls and plucks the comb from the counter. With his hair parted back and boots zipped tight around his calves he feels the part of oppressive, insane First Order General. He grins at the mirror and pulls on the black leather gloves,  _ this should be fun. _

Just as he’s examining the light scruff on his jaw, the only thing not regulation now, the door is keycoded open, softly shut and locked. Instead of his regular warm greeting, Poe marches to the entrance and examines Hux. Looks him up and down from his worn boots, slouchy flight pants to the slim fitted undershirt and his jacket. Perfectly worn in leather that always carries the faint scent of engine grease and recycled cockpit air. 

 

“You look ridiculous in my jacket.” Poe scrunches his nose, “And did you have my undershirt tailored? In the time it took me to put this on?” 

 

Hux doesn’t reply with anything but a slight twitch of his lips and his eyes narrowed and scrutinizing. Obviously he did. He crosses his arms over his thin chest and manages to critique Poe’s presentation with a simple look. 

 

“I do not,” Hux starts without his typical cold snarl, “look as ridiculous as you.” 

 

“This was your idea.” Poe uses the extra padding across his already broad shoulders to step into Hux’s space, “ And I can barely move my arms. And why is the uniform satin?” He slips his fingers across his ample chest, knowing it’s one of Hux’s weaknesses, “This is ridiculous. I can’t believe you wear this every day. It’s so stifling, I’m already sweating.”

 

“Well then, you won’t mind taking it off.” Hux lets Poe back him into the room, until his calves press into the edge of the bed.

 

“Also, you look stupid with your hair still slicked back like that.” Poe jabs.

 

“Well, if you want me disordered, you’ll have to come and make a mess of me yourself,” hux pauses for over dramatic effect, “General.”

 

“Fine.” Poe rolls the greatcoat off his shoulders and drinks in the delicious way Hux glowers as it hits the floor. Poe lets the seams start popping over his shoulders and the buttons pull loose when he pulls Hux down, fast, into a bruising kiss. His strong fingers scraping hard into his cropped hair, pulling it loose from whatever product holding it in place. He bites and laps at Hux’s mouth, adopting the mean way Hux likes to kiss. 

 

Poe pushes Hux to his knees, with almost no protest, his green eyes slanted up and angry. “You aren’t very good at roleplay,” Poe tips his chin up with his thumb and forefinger, “I might need to teach you a lesson.” 

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Hux bites through clenches teeth, as if his next words were poison, “first order filth.”

 

Poe holds in a chuckle at how angry and vicious Hux gets, how he's failing spectacularly at roleplaying. Poe drags his thumb over Hux’s kiss marked lower lip and pries his mouth open, “Good. Open up for me.” Poe traces the tip of his gloved thumb thumb over Hux’s tongue.  He finally finds the bite to his words that is closest to the way Hux tries to command him; like Hux is nothing more than a mere petty officer under his command. Hux audibly snarls when Poe’s borrowed trousers fall to the floor and reveal that Poe didn’t bother with the shirt garters. Or anything else. 

 

“Good.” Poe praises as he threads his fingers through rumpled strands of copper, trying to focus on anything but the velvety way Hux is already stroking him, “Put your hands on me. Just like that.” Poe dips his leather clad thumb into the crook of Hux’s mouth again before softly commanding, “Now. Suck.”

 

Hux growls again, but runs his tongue already salivating, across his teeth while leaning in, opening his mouth and lapping greedily before swallowing Poe down eagerly. “Good to know that you’re mouth is useful for something. Other than.” Poe pauses when Hux applies the perfect amount of suction as the tip of his cock absorbs the vibrations of Hux’s fervent humming. “--than-- ” He drops his chin to his chest and sucks in a long breath, “you are too good at that.”

 

Hux smirks with a mouthful of cock and without hesitation dips his head to take all of Poe into his mouth, his nose pressed firmly into soft skin. “Stop. Stop stop. I actually want to fuck you and I hate coming in your mouth.” Poe confesses slipping back into his own voice and word rhythm. He pulls his aching cock from Hux’s spit slick mouth, saliva dripping from his chin and makes quick work of the rest of the buttons down his chest. He sheds the uniform top easily, and pulls Hux to his feet and pushes him back, still fully clothed onto the bed. 

 

“Strip for me.” Poe releases his grip on Hux, resting his gloved palms on his bare thighs, kneeling at the edge of the bed, watching Hux sharply. The jacket is tossed carelessly to the floor, shirt stripped off and dropped atop it. Hux’s fingers pause over the waistband of his pants and looks up, teasing Poe with another nasty glare. Poe barks in perfect imitation of Hux’s voice again,  “All of it.”

 

As soon as his boots are kicked off and trousers are discarded, Poe moves lightening quick between his knees despite his uniform trousers still at his ankles and nips small bites into his knees. He holds up his hand, tightly encased in the thin, supple leather and licks two fingers until they’re soaked. He slips them easily into Hux, carefully avoiding touching his flushed dripping cock, drooling threads of precome onto his belly, betraying his cool indifferent facade.  

 

Poe drops his forehead to Hux’s bare thigh, “of course you would show up prepared to get fucked. You are--” Poe trails off, two fingers crooked and covered in warm lube inside Hux. The other rests at the base of Hux’s throat, stroking small circles on the sensitive skin on his neck. Poe pushes his fingers in further before finishing, “--so filthy.” 

 

“--perfect.” Hux rasps at the same time. 

 

“Hardly.” Poe scissors his fingers and adds a third and presses his gloved hand around Hux’s throat harder, choking him before letting him go, “I want you to turn over.” 

 

Hux swallows around another sneer and doesn’t move. Poe grabs Hux by his narrow legs and presses in just hard enough to leave behind fingerprintless bruises and turns him over. He grazes his hands up the backs of Hux’s creamy thighs, and guides him up to his knees, slotting his hipbones up to the thickest part of his ass. Poe smooths his leather coated thumb over the tender skin behind Hux’s ear, across his neck, “I’m going to fuck you. Really make a mess of you now.”

 

Hux looks over his shoulder, staring hard at Poe pushing his cock in slowly, inch by inch. “Pathetic.” His voice catches on the last constant as Poe bottoms out slick and easy. Two hands on Hux’s hips pull him back jerking them together harshly. Poe snaps his mouth shut, his teeth clamping around his lower lip and Hux gasping into the cotton clad pillows wordlessly. The only sound echoing around the room is the wet squelch of lube dripping to the soiled sheets. 

 

“Is that all you've got?” Hux baits through his teeth, “I thought you would fuck me properly.”

 

“You--” Poe pulls out and pushes back in slowly with more force as his breathing turns ragged, “--are really, really bad at roleplaying.” 

 

Poe finds a slow rhythm before catching Hux’ by his hips in a biting grip and pulls him back onto his cock and shoves one of his palms between retracted shoulders, pinning Hux to the bed. “You want me to fuck you? Make you scream?”

 

“You can try.” The flush across Hux’s chest make his freckles stand out as it creeps down his sides and across his back. His muscles tense as he gets closer and closer. Poe knows next to nothing about him, but he does know exactly what gets him off. 

 

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Poe heckles him, panting with every heavy thrust. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Yes what?” Poe slips his hand into Hux’s mussed hair and pulls roughly. 

 

“Yes,  _ general _ .”

 

“Shut your filthy mouth, rebel scum.” Poe takes advantage of the glove and brings his hand down hard, to the side of Hux’s ass, leaving a red mark behind. Hux comes with his jaw clenched and his eyes clamped shut, his body tensing under Poe’s rough touch, pulling him towards his own orgasm. 

“You want me to come in you? Hm? You want your ass filled up, you rebel slut?” Poe gnashes out, panting, edging closer and closer towards orgasm. Hux turns his head and nods weakly, still shaking from his orgasmic high, his lips still curled in his trademark sneer, “If you can.” 

Poe nearly blacks out, his vision fading into rainbow lines of fuzzy static. He drops his head, chin to chest, holding Hux in as sweat drip death grip. He gasps for air, and eases out slowly letting more cum puddle filthy onto the bed. Poe drags his fingers through the mess coating Hux’s inner thighs and lets it soak into the leather. He can picture sitting in his quarters later, soft leather over his fingers, stroking his cock slowly, thinking about being buried deep in the one person in the galaxy he shouldn’t be fucking. “I’m keeping these, now so I hope you didn’t want them back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[tumblr]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
